Jumping or leaping toys have been available for many years.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 847,755 describes a pnematic toy provided with a tube through which air is adapted to be forced into the toy when inflating same and includes a string for closing the tube and serving to effect a return of the toy after jumping.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,704 relates to a toy having a resilient member to impact movement to the toy through impact.
Other arrangements may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,409 which describes a toy having various parts which include a skeleton and feet which co-operate to effect leaping movements.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,584 describes a leaping frog figure activated by a fluid pressure cylinder.
And finally, U.S. Pat. No. 224,375 discloses a leaping frog toy activated by mechanical spring elements.
However, the construction and inter-relationship of the movable elements present relatively complicated structure incapable of developing any substantial degree of thrust force.
It is an object of this invention to provide a leaping toy having relatively a simple construction capable of imparting a significant thrust force so as to cause the toy to jump.